Gracias por su visita
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: One-Shot/— ¿Quién es el chico de la librería y porque te dijo que vuelvas pronto?; Lucy sonrió. Era una sonrisa seca y con un ligero tic en la ceja de una forma casi psicópata. Solo digamos, que esa noche…Natsu deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Zeref fuera y le pateara el trasero sin piedad.


**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sin embargo esta historia es completamente __mía._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Gracias por su visita»_**

**_._**

**_{1,412 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: K+]_**

_._

_._

**_Summary:_**— ¿Quién es el chico de la librería y porque te dijo que vuelvas pronto?; Lucy sonrió. Era una sonrisa seca y con un ligero tic en la ceja de una forma casi psicópata. _S_olo digamos, que esa noche…Natsu deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Zeref fuera y le pateara el trasero sin piedad.

_._

_._

* * *

Una enfurruñada rubia caminaba con un chico de cabello rosa pisándole los talones. Un enorme tic surcaba su ceja derecha y sus sonrosados labios se encontraban fruncidos en una clara mueca de desagrado.

—Lu-

—Cállate Natsu. —Corto la rubia entre dientes.

Lucy se encontraba bastante molesta, no, molesta era poco. Desde que Natsu la había _marcado _ aquella noche —estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de su primera vez— había estado peor que Happy con Charle, ¡Al menos el jodido gato le daba su espacio! Natsu parecía un perro guardián que no podía evitar sentirse ansioso cada que su amo salía; vale, por lo menos a los perros se les puede encadenar. Pero Natsu ¡Agh! Lucy incluso había pedido a Capricorn y Loki que lo amarraran para que ella pudiera salir a una misión con Levy, ¡Pero no! Ni siquiera llevándoselo al mundo espiritual pudieron calmar su paranoia.

Estúpido Dragon Slayer.

Bien, admitía que al principio se sentía alagada de que Natsu se tomara tan enserio su reciente relación, ¡Pero el tipo la celaba hasta de las rocas que ella pisaba!

—Lucy…—intento llamarla de nuevo el mago de fuego.

La susodicha se detuvo en seco, y dándole la espalda respondió:

—Escucha, Natsu —dijo apretando los puños — iré a la Librería con Levy, si me demuestras que puedes estar una hora en casa con Happy olvidare lo que hiciste.

Y la gran incógnita es: ¿Qué hizo el chico para tener tan furiosa a Lucy?

Sencillo.

Todo comenzó esa mañana, cuando Lucy había despertado y se había dado una relajante ducha. Al salir se enrollo en su toalla como siempre lo hacía, se encamino a su cajón destinado a las faldas tarareando una melodía que no sabía dónde había oído. Tanteo distraída el interior en busca de alguna prenda que le sirviera para ese caluroso día de verano.

Desconcertada al no sentir nada, intento hurgar más profundo, y al sentir solamente una extraña tela —demasiado larga para pertenecer a ella— no pudo evitar gritar furiosa

_¡NATSU! _

Las aves volaron, las personas miraron el cielo consternadas y una rubia en toalla de baño se encontraba colérica asesinando de mil y una formas a su novio y compañero de cuarto.

Mientras tanto, el Dragneel trago duro desde donde se encontraba, temiendo por su futura descendencia —que obviamente tendría— por la furia de la rubia maga estelar.

Volviendo con Lucy, que luego de haber sacado todos sus cajones y descubrir que toda su ropa había sido reemplazada por ridículas piezas grises y marrones, de esas que solo le vez vestir a tu abuelita y sin tener más remedio, se puso lo que Natsu había dejado para ella, refunfuñando y jurando hacer que Virgo cavara hasta el centro de la tierra y luego hacer que Loki lanzara a Natsu por ese agujero.

Oh, sí; lo haría, casi podía jurarlo.

Y mientras Lucy recordaba la mañana que había pasado, Natsu meditaba la oferta que la maga le ofrecía, sin estar seguro si le beneficiaba o no.

— ¿Solo una hora? —pregunto Natsu.

—Una hora —confirmo Lucy.

El Dragon Slayer suspiro, y sin más remedio accedió.

Lucy le dedico una última mirada para después dirigirse a la plaza principal donde había acordado verse con la maga del Shadow Gear.

Natsu suspiro y decidió irse a casa —léase, departamento de Lucy— derrotado pero ligeramente satisfecho por haber conseguido que Lucy usara el conjunto de abuela que había hurtado de una de las ancianas para la que había hecho una misión.

Mientras tanto, Lucy y Levy habían llegado a la librería donde el amable chico que atendía el lugar se había ofrecido a ayudarlas u orientarlas en lo que necesitaran, por supuesto, ambas chicas se negaron ya que conocían ese lugar mejor que sus propios hogares.

Ambas escogieron el último libro de la nueva trilogía que habían estado siguiendo juntas, ¡Ah! El final del libro anterior las había dejado con un jodido suspenso, estaban a punto de saber quién había asesinado a la familia de la protagonista y esta última pensaba que había sido el chico del que estaba enamorada ¡Jodido escritor! Hacerlas esperar un maldito año para saber que la persona que todos habían pensado era el asesino siempre no lo era, y termino siendo el menos —y a la vez el más— esperado.

Bastardo insensible.

Y al haber encontrado su nueva adquisición, ambas magas caminaron a la caja donde el amable chico esperaba con una sonrisa que parecía nunca desaparecería.

Las chicas pagaron sus libros para después ser despedidas por el chico con un amable

_«Gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto»_

Las magas continuaron caminando juntas y al llegar a la avenida principal se separaron dirigiéndose cada una a su respectivo hogar.

Sin importarle nada más, Lucy camino con la nariz metida en su libro clamando a la protagonista que dejara de ser tan ciega y confiara en su amado

— ¡Vamos Emily, confía en Brad! ¡Te está diciendo la verdad, mujer!

Y así se fue hasta golpearse con la puerta de su casa, y solo ahí cerró el libro —no sin antes grabarse el número de la página en que iba, por supuesto— adentrándose en su bello hogar donde, sorprendentemente, Natsu se encontraba completamente dormido bajo el edredón rosado.

Sonrió, dejo el libro por un lado y sin quitarse la ropa de anciana se acomodó a su lado e intento dormir sin importarle que eran apenas poco más de las siete.

Sintió como Natsu se removía entre las sabanas y como giraba su cuerpo de tal forma que quedaran de frente.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa, satisfecha de que él hubiera cumplido su parte del trato.

—Lucy…—murmuro Natsu con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Dime, Natsu.

El chico dudo, frunció un poco los labios y las cejas, sin embargo, eso no evito que soltara la causa del martirio interno que sentía:

— ¿Quién es el chico de la librería y porque te dijo que vuelvas pronto?

Lucy sonrió. Era una sonrisa seca y con un ligero tic en la ceja de una forma casi psicópata.

_S_olo digamos, que esa noche…Natsu deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Zeref fuera y le pateara el trasero sin piedad.

Lucy era jodidamente aterradora.

0-0-0-0

La rubia vestía unos lindos shorts y blusa que Lissana le había obsequiado luego de haberle contado lo que Natsu le había hecho, la joven albina rio y se ofreció a prestarle un conjunto y luego acompañarla de compras para volver a llenar su guardarropa de la forma que acostumbraba.

Sin embargo, un pequeño problema asalto a la joven maga: Al parecer, había olvidado su cartera en la librería. Sin más remedio, ambas chicas fueron al lugar antes mencionado y para sorpresa de Lucy, no estaba el amable chico de la tarde anterior, en su lugar estaba una anciana mujer de anteojos, quien muy amablemente le regreso su cartera con —sorprendentemente— todo su dinero dentro.

—Disculpe —Lucy no se iba a quedar con la duda de saber que había ocurrido con el chico del día anterior — ¿Qué paso con el joven que atiende por las tardes?

La mujer parpadeo.

—Oh, ¿te refieres al joven Will?

Lucy asintió no muy segura, ya que no conocía el nombre del chico.

— ¡Ah! —expreso la mujer llevándose una mano a su regordete rostro preocupada— El pobre Will fue intimidado por un psicópata de fuego que lo amenazó con no sé qué cosa. Pobre muchacho, quedo tan aterrorizado que renuncio ayer mismo.

Ah, la pobrecita de Lucy se arrugaría demasiado pronto si seguía frunciendo el ceño tan seguido.

— ¿Un psicópata…de fuego? —Pregunto con una forzada sonrisa mientras miraba a Lissana quien solo se había llevado a la palma a la frente murmurando algo como que Natsu era un idiota sin remedio y cosas por el estilo.

La mujer asintió.

—Un momento por favor—pidió Lucy para después salir de la tienda con pasos forzosos y pararse en la acera ante la atenta mirada de Lissana y la anciana mujer.

Separo las piernas, formo sus manos en puños, tomo aire y grito con todo lo que tenía

_¡NATSU! _

Sonó por segunda vez en Magnolia.

Y un Dragneel, con la cara deforme por las bolas y hematomas que lo cubrían —además de la obvia falta de algunos dientes— se estremeció de miedo y supo que ahora si estaba jodido, y lamentándose por el pobre de Igneel que no sería abuelo, lloro escandalosamente pidiendo a Mavis tuviera piedad de su alma.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bliis aquí, con una historia bastante **_**cliché **_**e intento barato de comedía**_**, **_**debo decir. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Amo a ese dragoncito demasiado celoso y psicópata:3 Lose, mis padres estarían tan orgullosos de mi(?) **

**Pero bueno, ya que tengo bastante (¡BASTANTE!) tiempo sin actualizar, hace mil años luz que no lo hago (Diría una de mis maestras locas) decidí venir en este bello día a llenar del fandom con mis beshas (?) creaciones. **

**Iniciando con este y siguiendo con: **

**-Momento Incomodo no. 117, Conociendo a los Suegros (NaLu; lose, que sorpresa -3-)**

**-Pequeños Relatos de Sandias y Limones (GaLe:3)**

**-La Llave de Cristal (Capitulo 5 ¡Yeei!) **

**Y…una pequeña sorpresa sobre un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando ¡Muajaja! **

**Uno tiene que hacerse publicidad porque si no nadie lo hará, cruel realidad e-e **

**Bien, me despido invitándolos a leer mis pequeñas y humildes creaciones, ¡Venga, anímense a dejar un review! Son el pan de cada día de los escritores, no querrán que me muera de hambre ¿verdad? D:**

**¡Byee-Byeeeeeeeee~! **

**(No more sugar for Bliis) **


End file.
